


Once a Kingsman, Forever a Kingsman

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Henry Morgan is secretly a Kingsman knight. When Galahad dies, he decides to go to the UK for his memorial, and he invites Jo Martinez to go with him so she can get a much-needed vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Kingsman, Forever a Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> This was to answer an anonymous ask for Henry and Jo with the combined prompts of "Come home with me" and "How long has it been" and a crossover if I wanted. So here a crossover is. It's always fun to find new places to stick the character of Henry Morgan.

“Henry, how did you start wearing scarves?” Jo asked as he gracefully draped another new scarf around his neck.

“Every well-accessorized gentleman knows a scarf completes the outfit,” he said wisely.

“Is that all?” Jo asked. It wasn’t that she was truly curious about the topic. Sometimes she liked giving Henry the lead to see how far he could go before he talked himself out.

Instead of his normal diatribe, Henry looked sadly at her and a pained expression passed over his face. “I’m sorry, Jo. I’m feeling out of sorts. One of my old friends has died. We met because of the Kingsman tailors on Savile Row. He knew how to wear a gentleman’s suit.”

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” she said, immediately squeezing his hand in comfort.

“Thank you. I was considering attending his funeral,” he replied thoughtfully.

“What was your friend’s name?” she asked.

“Harry Hart,” he said. “He was a very skilled tailor. Better than my man here in New York for his specialty areas.”

After another moment of silent reflection, Henry surprised Martinez by suggesting, “Jo, would you like to come with me? I heard Lieutenant Reece tell you last week that you had some vacation time you needed to use or lose.”

“You want me to go home with you to the UK?” she asked in disbelief.

He nodded and gave her a winning smile. “It would give you a chance to see something different for a short while. A new experience. It could be fun.”

“Henry, a funeral isn’t going to wait for me to get my passport. Getting one of those isn’t as easy as going to the DMV. You should go without me,” she encouraged.

The light of mischief appeared in Henry’s eyes. “If I can help you get an expedited passport, will you accompany me to London?”

Jo tried to put the squash on whatever his plans were. “Reece said I had to use my leave in three weeks. If you can help me, I will go with you. But I don’t think you can do it.”

He grinned at her. Henry Morgan did love a challenge. “My friend’s company has a private jet. If I ask nicely, we are safe to travel any time. I think Joanna will help me with your paperwork.”

“Why do you say that?” Jo asked with a frown.

“She’s been trying to make you take leave for a long time. Even I have taken more leave than you, and you know how much of a workaholic I am,” Henry said importantly.

“Fine,” Jo grumbled, clearly out-maneuvered. “I’ll go to London with you.”

“Excellent. I shall call Merlin,” he replied.

* * *

Jo waited on the tarmac with Henry, looking up at the jet. Everything to get her to this point had run too smoothly, and she couldn’t trust it. Plus, she was nervous about traveling, though she’d never admit that to Henry.

At last the pilot descended from the plane, and she saw a tall dapper bald man. His every moment spoke of efficiency.

“Merlin!” Henry greeted effusively to his old friend. “This is my current partner, Detective Jo Martinez.”

“Hello,” she said, putting her hand out to him.

“My pleasure,” he said respectfully.

To Henry, he said, “We are looking for a new Arthur. We believe we have a replacement for Galahad. It was Harry’s protégé. A brilliant, if cocky young man.”

“Excuse me? You’re Merlin, and you have friends named Arthur and Galahad?” Jo questioned. “I may not be well-travelled, but this seems a little suspicious.”

Laughing it off as if it was nothing, Henry said, “Just professional nicknames, I assure you. Hanson told me the nickname you got when you were a rookie.”

“Don’t,” Jo immediately ordered. “Say no more. What is your nickname, Henry? Lancelot?”

“No, we have a lady Lancelot,” Merlin said proudly. “We’re moving with the times.”

“Well, that is interesting,” Henry commented. “I must have been away a long time.”

“How long has it been?” Jo asked, always on the look out for any hints from the medical examiner’s very interesting past.

“Longer than I care to remember,” he said. Then putting his hand toward the jet’s stairs, he asked, “Shall we go?”

Jo swallowed hard and screwed her courage. “We shall.”


End file.
